Love for the beast
by GrasshopperBaby
Summary: It is Christmas time at the Tulsa house of night, Aurox has been a hero in the past but has been swept aside. On a fateful Christmas eve his whole life turns upside down as the beast falls in love. Please read and review!
1. The snow is falling

24th December

Twas the night before Christmas, as humans say. Fledglings, vampires alike are all ecstatic. Snow has covered the campus with a white blanket and frozen snowballs are flying in every direction. Laughter bounces around the campus, smiles and rosy cheeks spread throughout the festive fledglings. However my day has been miserable. Neferet has almost neglected me since I was deemed useless and the creation of a tainted sacrifice. I spend most days wondering and pondering, pondering about how I feel emotion. I should be an unstoppable beast but here I am instead sitting on a bench with warm salty tears escaping from my eyes and running down my face.

Wait a second. Who's that walking towards me? She looks as if she is in first on second year, long thick dark brown hair and her face is obscured by her hair blowing around in the bitter wind. He seems to have a balled up Kleenex in her hand or something. Her hand is covered in intricate and beautiful swirls and patterns. Wait… Zo …My Zo is covered in those swirly sapphire patterns as a gift from her Goddess.

'Hey you ok?' concern filled her beautiful voice. I lifted my tear stained face and murmured

'Yeah, never been better'. A hint of sarcasm tainted my voice.

'That's a load of bullpoopie Aurox. I have never seen a soul more lonely, lost or sad.' She sat next to me on the snow sodden bench and sheepishly handed me two Kleenex.

'Hey you look like you need these'. She was being so kind and I had given her no reason to be. I had caused her nothing but trouble and destruction and yet here she is handing me tissues. Angel upon earth…

'Why does everyone else hate me? I saved your Grandma, I showed my trust and I have just been thrust aside.' Staring right into her big brown eyes I saw her face crumble.

'I can't thank you enough for how you helped my Grandma, I am very thankful. They don't hate you they are just kinda freaked bout you being Heath and all'. Her voice cracked when she mentioned Heaths name. Vampires can live for hundreds of years but the loss of a loved one was torture. All of a sudden she leaped up and grabbed my hand.

'Right I can't stand you feeling like poopie anymore as a consequence of my friends. Come with me'.

She pulled me up so I was standing and started to pull me towards the snow covered dorms.

'Wait! Zo, they won't accept me and nothing will change that so leave me here'.

Determination rippled through her face and she answered with a very blunt 'No…'


	2. The birthday celebration

The common room was warm and packed with fledglings. All of the TV's were on and showing a range of programs varying from cartoons to the news to action movies. All the fledglings were smiling, talking, laughing and just enjoying a snow covered Christmas Eve. In the far left corner of the room sat Zoey's friends. Damien sat in an armchair with his knees pulled up to his chest. He was in deep conversation with Stevie Rae who sat precariously on the arm of his chair. Stark sat on the sofa which he and Zoey usually share. Their beautiful dog sat asleep on his feet as if she couldn't bear to be more than a room away from him. Shaunee and Erin sat cross-legged on the floor arguing with Stark whilst caressing the sleeping beast's golden fur.

Zoey was still holding my hand as she dragged me through the dorms approaching her friends.  
"Hey y'all!" her voice sounded perky and cheerful. They all whipped around at the sound of her voice, faces beaming…then they saw me and their faces fell. Damien shot up from his seat with the smile still plastered on his face "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

As the others all remembered that it was Zoey's birthday they started to jump up and produce perfectly wrapped presents. Stevie Rae's face was glowing as she started to sing happy birthday, by the end of the song the whole common room was singing along. I sat down in the big chair which previously held Damien and Stevie Rae. She was now eighteen and that is a massive thing for teenagers and fledglings alike. I was happy for Zoey's extravagant birthday separations but I did feel left out.

I felt a face in front of mine and a soft hand upon mine before I realised Zoey was talking to me.  
"Come upstairs with us please. I want you to be there…" Then she turned around and walked up the stairs struggling to carry all her presents.  
"Wait!" I ran exuberantly after her and reached her side just as she turned around to face me. I took all her presents from her arms and held them comfortably in my longer and stronger arms.  
"It's your birthday and you shouldn't have to do any hard work." She looked into my eyes and said a simple thank you, and then she turned and began to climb the stairs. I just stood there. For the first time in this life a smile just crept across my face.

In Zoey's room many fledglings were crammed into any spare corner and presents filled any extra space. When I burst through the door Zoey smiled at me and pointed to her bed  
"Just put them on my bed and don't mind 'bout the cat, Nala doesn't deserve to have a whole bed to herself anymore." I wandered over to her bed and tried to place the presents gently down but instead they just collapsed and made a god almighty crash. Zoey made joke about my clumsiness and laughter echoed around the room. I attempted to apologise but she made no big deal of it.  
"Great who invited bull boy" and with that remark I just knew how today was going to go…


	3. Merry Christmas

_**I know this is a very short chapter but what is a better way than starting December than updating a new chapter and adding in my new favourite paring. Please read and review, it won't kill you!**_

Three hours later I had eaten my words. Yes some people were not the happiest for my arrival however I didn't give a damn about what they thought. I spent the whole evening with Damien and Stevie Rae. My stomach was aching from the amount of laughing that had occurred tonight. Damien had showed me love and affection when I thought I was incapable of emotions.

My soul felt more open to emotions and I started to view the world in a different light, almost in high definition. I started to feel emotions I had never even realised existed. The only love I had felt had belonged to somebody else and now true love started like a flame, warming and lighting my heart. I found smiling became easier and natural when he filled my mind. Who would have thought that a few hours with a group of people on a snow covered Christmas Eve, celebrating a birthday would make such a difference to my life. I glanced over at the clock. Midnight.  
"Damien, it's Christmas Day" Damien whipped his head around to face me and smiled sweetly. He wandered over to me while whispering  
"Merry Christmas honey, hope your day is filled with love and happiness".  
He was now only a few inches from my face and he cupped my cheek in his warm hand. He leaned towards me and pressed his soft lips up against mine as his hand fell from my face to the small of my back. The kiss deepened and Damien's hand became knotted in my hair. My hands tightened around his slender waist. Then to my disappointment his lips parted from mine and I whispered in a slow seductive voice  
"It is already filled with love, my love"


	4. A night in the tunnels

_**Trying to update regularly and write longer chapters. Please read and review!**_

"Close your eyes! Stop cheating Aurox I can see you are peeping" Damien has been acting giddy all night which is exactly the reason why I love him, his passion for life.

It has been around a month since we started going out, some people still are not exactly happy about it, I don't know whether it is because we are gay the fact the I was created from Darkness. I spend most nights down in the tunnels with him and tonight was one of those nights. We were all having a Borne marathon snuggling up on the limited amount of couches. After all the films were finished and we were all tired Damien decided to cover up my eyes with his soft hands and lead me to somewhere. I always got lost in the tunnels so ultimately I was putting all my trust in him.

"We are here!" Damien peeled his hands away from my face and rested them on my waist. I gasped. We were stood in the doorway to his room and laid out in front of my eyes was a perfectly clean and tidy room with many bookcases. The part that took away my breath was a giant mahogany four-poster bed sat in the middle of the room. Damien stood up on his tip toes and whispered in my ear

"Stay with me honey. Don't go out on the streets for another cold night, I'll keep you warm…always. His kissed my neck tenderly as a smile crept across my lips. He thought of lovely things such as this which made my life worth living. He really cared about me and nobody ever had before in my life, I had only been used to gauge out somebodies eyeballs but I have never shared a bed with the boy I love.

I turned around slowly and his hands stayed planted on my waist. I leant down and kissed him softly on the lips and murmured

"Thank you love, you do not know what this means to me. I am eternally grateful". Damien's hands slipped from my waist to my hands as he gently led me to the bed. We sat down on the edge of the bed and the smile on his face had been exchanged with a sombre expression.

"Honey I haven't told you everything about myself. I try and lock this certain part of my past away; I try and hide from it." Damien's eyes were becoming wet with tears.

"What is it love? You know you can tell me anything, right".

"I have loved another man, I still think a part of me loves him even now. It has only been a few months since Jack died. I will never get over his death and it will always upset. I loved him very much and he was stolen away from me before we could start our lives together…" By this point Damien has tears freely rolling down his face and I reached out to wipe them away.

"Love, I don't care if you have loved hundreds of other men and you have nothing to be ashamed of. As long as right now you love me and nobody else then we will be together. I cannot fill the hole in your heart that Jack left behind but I will spend the rest of my life trying to." Damien looked up at me and said

"Honey, I love you".


	5. In the stable

The sun shone brightly and it heated my skin intensely. A little breeze skimmed across the golden sands taking the edge off the heat. The azure ocean lapped up against the paradisiac shoreline. Little smiling children splashed around in the beautiful sunset. Tanned arms appear around my waist and Damien's chin rests on my shoulder. I turn around to face him and caress my soft lips up against his.

"Wake up honey". I open my dreary eyes to see Damien hovering over me smiling. Sadness reaches over me as I realise that I wasn't on a tropical beach at sunset…it was just a dream. Damien cups my cheek in his hand and leans forward to kiss me. I embrace his topless body and roll over so I am laying on top of him. We kiss passionately; his thumb soon hooks the top of my boxers as he lowers them to my ankles….

"It is vital that you remember that the semi colon is a respectable piece of punctuation so whenever possible use…" The High Priestess has accepted me into her school so now I have to attend lessons. Unfortunately I do not share the same enthusiasm for education as my boyfriend.  
"Beeeeepp beeeeeepp beeeeeepp beeeeeeepp"  
"Class dismissed" I quickly cram all my books into my bag and sprint out the class room to the dining room to meet my friends.

"Hey Aurox! Was your English Lit class as boring as mine was?" Stevie Rae has accepted me with open arms and she was always the first to greet me.  
"When is Lit not boring Stevie Rae that is the question". She smiled and patted the space next to her in booth as I placed down my casserole and rice on the table. I slid in so I was sitting next to her as the twins began to rave about January shoe sales.

After a few minutes Damien appeared next to me on the bench as he leant forward and whispered into my ear  
"Honey I want to take you somewhere I like to go. Follow mw please" He lightly kissed me on the cheek before he stood up and walked out the dining hall. I skidded across the bench and stood up whilst grabbing my empty tray and walking to the exit.

A little dusting of snow still covered the ground as it as late January, it had been one of the whitest winters ever. I caught site of Damien by the frozen fountain and broke into a jog towards him. He embraced me with open arms and a gentle kiss. I took his hand in mine as he led me away from the chaos of the school. He questioned me about how school life was treating me and about whether I was interested in a shopping trip with him and the twins.

Damien's pace slowed as we approached a large stable.  
"I like to come here for privacy and when I want to think. Since our little disappearing act about a year ago I have a new love for horse. I now appreciate their soothing presence and calming effect." He led me inside the stable which glowed warmly with the orange light of gas lamps. I had never been here before and I believe I will be making frequent visits from now on  
"It really is pleasant here. The smell of hay bales and sound of horses munching away at it just transports me to a haven". I sit on a hay bale as Damien strolls towards me.

"Honey you have brought light to my dark life and you simplify me when things become complicated. I value your love so much. Aurox will you accept my Warrior Oath?" I ran towards him with tears rolling down my face and leapt at him hugging him madly. I wrap my legs around his waist and kiss his beautiful face again and again between kisses I mummer yes god yes.

We are now bound together for eternity in the eyes of our great Goddess, Nyx.


End file.
